Memory editing
Memory editing is a method of cheating which involves making changes to a currently running game. Examples listed here use Cheat Engine, though other memory editing tools can be used. NOTE: Though memory editing is the most flexible and versatile method of cheating, it is also the most difficult. You should see if EloSnack can do what you want before trying memory editing. PP and Gold Cheat Engine can be used to modify values while in game. Example: Entering "10" for the first scan when you have 10 PP and then training 2 PP skill, for an end total of 8 PP leads to a second scan of "8" to narrow the variables down for editing PP. Works the same for almost everything you see as a number: skill points, number of items in a stack, charges, impress rating... Materials Materials are located close to each other, so if you go 4 bytes up or down you'll find the next or previous one. If the value of this one is 0 then you have found one you haven't found in-game and if you set its value different from 0, you'll see it in materials the next time you open them. Skills Skills (and attributes) are saved in the following format 4 byte integer format LLLL,XXX,PPP L: Skill Level X: Skill XP, always 3 digits long, prepend zeroes if needed P: Skill Potential, always 3 digits long, prepend zeroes if needed Example: a skill with 30.088 ( 32%), would be 30,088,032 Skills are saved in an array with the following numbering within it. Adding, removing or adjusting skills may take a restore to take effect, Weapons and a few other skills, are saved in a different array, Feats/Mutations Feats and Mutations are unfortunately very annoying to find in cheat engine, they are saved in an integer array with the value zero meaning no feat and non zeroes meaning the level of the feat. Using the list given your best bet is to use an "Array of Bytes Search" to find the structure. Body Parts Body parts are saved in an integer(4 bytes), with the complete list saved in a fixed size array. Each body part has the following format: B, XXXX B: Body part number XXXX: Item index for the item equipped in that slot. It is zero in case there is nothing equipped. By unequipping and reequipping an item it is fairly easy to find this structure with cheat engine. Example An example on how to use the above info to add a body part #Open cheat engine and unequip everything from your body, search for 40,000 #Reequip your armor and do a changed value search. Hopefully this will get you down to one number, if not repeat 1 #Right click the number you found and do "Browse this memory region" #Right click in the new window and do a "display Type" -> "4 Byte Decimal" #right click on the first zero , and do a right click "Add this address" #Change the address to B0, 000 with B being the body part number you want! Category:Content